True Love in a Saviors Place
by breeachu
Summary: What if instead of the Robin Hood we all know, One Emma Swan is the Robin Hood of Regina's dreams. Set in the Enchanted Forest/Storybrooke eventually Rated M for later chapters.


Regina was standing on her balcony it was another warm day at the White's castle, her castle now she supposed. She wanted to be free from this prison, her day to day life, wake up get dressed be Leopold's arm candy for all of his meetings, perform her wifely duties. It was the same every day Regina never got a break, hitting the railing Regina watched as it shook. Hoping to the gods that it broke and she fell, it would at least end her pain and suffering once and for all. Without another thought, she hit the railing again, and a loud snapped occurred with Regina falling off the side of the castle.

Thinking this was it this was how her story ended. Regina closed her eyes and waited to meet the cobblestone, but it never happened, she opened her eyes and noticed she was hovering over the cobblestone. Blinking Regina looked around for the source of why she was floating. " Hi I'm Tinkerbelle, and you can call me your savior" she laughed while raising herself and Regina back onto the balcony. Regina huffed looking anywhere but the tiny blonde women, " I didn't jump on purpose the railing just broke is all." Regina stated with her head held high like any queen would do. Tinkerbelle just laughed shaking her head "Think whatever you want Regina but I know how you're feeling on the inside."

Regina listened to her words before biting her lip and shaking her head "No you don't know how I feel, and you could never know unless you watched your True love killed, and then pawned off to marry a king all because you saved his daughter. And if it weren't for said daughter, your true love would still be alive." Regina snarked towards Tinkerbelle before turning to look away once more. Tinkerbelle sighed shaking her head while looking towards Regina " If you would open yourself up to love again. I could steal some fairy dust; we could find your one true love." Tinkerbelle stated with a flutter of her wings, realizing she was still in her fairy size she wiggled her nose growing to the average height that she was when human.

Regina mulled it over before finally agreeing to Tinkerbelle "Fine I will give you one shot dear, if you can prove you're not lying then I promise to give it a shot." She articulated herself well, or so she believed, Tinkerbelle grinned almost like the Cheshire cat as she hugged Regina tightly. "You won't regret this Regina I promise you can be happy again," Tinkerbelle promised before turning back into her fairy size to fly off. "Meet me at the tavern tomorrow at noon," she told her before flying out her window leaving Regina to sit there confused, but also at that moment excited about the future and what it could hold. Maybe she could escape the fate that mother had set for her, perhaps she could be happy and live a life she wanted to live on her own.

It was the next day, and Regina had made her way towards the tavern she didn't know what to wear, so she threw on her white summer gown, trying not to draw too much attention to her. Regina grabbed a table outside and waited for Tinkerbelle to meet her with the fairy dust, just like she had promised Tinkerbelle finally showed with a small pouch of powder. "Are you ready to meet your True Love Regina?" Regina shook her head She was nervous biting down on her lip it was time to face the music, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be Tinkerbelle" Regina told her while she slowly stood up waiting for what was to happen next. Tinkerbelle waved her wand over Regina as she had a green glow around her for a split second before a path started to lead them towards the door of the tavern.

Regina's heart started to pound in her chest, Once at the door, they peered in seeing a blonde woman glowing green Regina's eyes widened "I can't possibly be gay no way that's right." Regina kept shaking her head but before she could turn and run Tinkerbelle pushed her inside the bar right as the blonde was turning with her drink to talk to someone. With that push, Regina went flying right into her making the blonde spill her drink. Wide-eyed Regina started to panic " I.. I.. oh god I'm sorry to let me buy you another drink, please. My friend pushed me and then ran away I swear I'm not this much of a klutz."


End file.
